Miraculous
by Lerrrroooyyy
Summary: Just an Adrienette, Marichat, Ladrien, Ladynoir fanfic. Cause I'm bored. Yep.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't understand," Plagg said sadly, he sighed and pushed his cheese away from him, something he rarely did. Tikki frowned, wrapping her arms around him.

"You're not supposed to, Plagg, love is unpredictable, unreliable, bittersweet, yet beautiful at the same time. Love is complicated," she sighed as well, placing her paw in his, "they'll see it one day, or maybe they just weren't meant to be…" Tikki said it, though she didn't believe what she said. They _were_ made for each other. Plagg placed a kiss on Tikki's forehead. She smiled at him sadly.

"Hey," he chuckled, "don't be like that, Adrien and Marinette were made for each other! Just like me and you," he grinned and headed for his cheese. Tikki frowned.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, smacking him upside the head lightly.

"Oh, I guess you too," he winked at her. She couldn't help but crack a smile and giggled. They gave each other a parting kiss and headed to their respective holders.

000000

"Tikki!" Marinette exclaimed, shooting up from her balcony chair when she saw Tikki's contrast against the night sky. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!" She reaches out for her Kwami and pulled her in for a hug. Tikki smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I guess I needed some fresh air," She pulled away from Marinette. Marinette sighed and smiled.

"That's okay, just let me know next time!" She smiled. "Let's get to bed".

000000

"Marinette," Mari heard someone call her name softly, "Marinette? Marinette!" Mari woke with a jolt, she saw Tikki hovering over her.

"Marinette! You're going to be late for school!" Tikki pointed at her ringing phone alarm. Marinette let out one of her small shrieks and rushed to get ready.

"I can't believe I overslept! I was supposed to meet Alya this morning!" She hastily threw on her shoes and began running for her hatch door.

"Marinette!" The Kwami called one last time. Marinette turned to see her pointing at her still ringing phone alarm.

"Right!" She face palmed herself, grabbing her phone and opening her purse for Tikki.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the eleventh grader. Sixteen, almost seventeen years old. Clumsy schoolgirl by day, superhero of Paris by night! And, some else to know…

"Hey, Marinette!" Marinette turned and her vision was filled with honey blonde hair and emerald green eyes. _Adrien. She's hopelessly in love and adores Adrien Agreste!_

"Wha- H-hi! Abri-Adrien! What brings you here this morning?" She asked spastically. Adrien chuckled and gave her a confused smile.

"I go to school here, as do you," he smiled. Her face exploded into a bright tomato red.

"Agh! I knew that, just-just a little frazzled," she exclaimed, turning her face away. He smiled gently at her and stepped next to her.

"I'll walk you to class?" He asked. Marinette's heart almost stopped.

"I-I would love to! But, I need to meet Alya in the library to finish up our project for Ms. Mendeliev's class, she frowned slightly. Adrien caught on and nudged her shoulder.

"That's okay, we'll just do our usual lunch hangout, I heard Nino is bringing pizza!" Adrien winked at her.

"I can't wait!" She smiled and waved as he walked away. She was caught in a trance watching him walk away.

"Marinette!" Tikki whisper shouted from her purse. Marinette jolted out of her trance. "Alya is still waiting on you!"

"Right!" She exclaimed, breaking out into a sprint towards the library.

000000

"Girl you better have a good excuse for not showing up on time, this project is-" Alya turned towards Marinette, cutting herself off. She saw Marinette's red face and clicked her tongue.

"Of course, Adrien," she winked. Marinette blushed more.

"N-no! Well, kinda, I slept in, a lot, and then he stopped me in the hallway here, and-and he asked if I wanted to walk to class with him!" Marinette squealed. Alya smiled slightly and shook her head.

"Girl, this three-year stalemate is killing me, you better tell Adrien how you feel soon or I'm gonna tell him that you have a shrine in your room designated for him!" Alya said, Marinette couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. She just chuckled nervously and sat down, pulling her out her backpack and began helping Alya finish the project.

"Don't think I won't keep pushing this, but the project is more dire right now," Alya squinted at Marinette, Marinette rolled her eyes and started to work.

000000

"Hey babe," Nino plopped next to Alya at lunch. Alya looked up at Nino from her phone and turned to kiss Nino. Marinette sighed as she watch Alya settle into Nino's side, wishing she could do that with Adrien.

"Hey, Marinette," Adrien said, sitting next to her. Marinette jumped at his sudden presence and fell out of her chair. Adrien jumped up and helped her up.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you!" Adrien said, lifting her to her feet.

"My butt hurts," Marinette blurted out. Adrien covered his mouth and turned away, trying to hide is laughter, even Alya and Nino were snickering.

"I-I mean, I'm fine!" Marinette exploded red. Adrien laughed even harder, and pulled out Marinette's chair so she could sit, which she did, her gaze planted on the ground.

"It's okay, Marinette! I think it's adorable," Adrien winked at her and sat down as well.

"Man, Adrien, since Marinette's butt hurts, maybe you could give her something to lean on?" Alya said, leaning into Nino more. Marinette shot a glare at Alya, who was conveniently typing something on her phone, and slowly glanced at Adrien.

"Of course," he put his arm on the back of Marinette's chair and gently eased her onto his shoulder, replacing his hand on the back of her chair. Marinette awkwardly scooted into a comfortable position, but sat stiff as a board. He smelt good. Like _really_ good. And he was soft yet firm. And he was Adrien. Marinette heard her phone go off.

[Alya: ur welcome bb]

She quickly replied.

[Marinette: I hate you and love you at the same time! :( ]

"Who's hungry?" Nino asked, opening the pizza box.

"I'm starving," Alya stating, grabbing a slice of pizza. Marinette nodded and join in grabbing a slice, before she could take a bite, Adrien leaned in and took a huge bite of her slice.

Marinette gasped and look at Adrien who was trying to keep from spitting out his bite from laughter. Marinette gave him a playful look and grabbed Adrien's full cheeks and began squeezing them, Adrien slapped his hand over his mouth to keep the food inside. She laughed and took a bite of the pizza, realizing her lips touched where his lips were just a couple seconds ago. She smiled to herself and slowly nibbled at the pizza, slowly leaning back into his side, he wrapped his arm around her as he leaned forward for his own slice of pizza and left it there.

000000

"Oh my gosh, if that isn't a sign, Marinette, I don't know what is!" Alya squealed after lunch. Marinette jumped into Alya's arms, jumping up and down.

"I know, I know! I mean, I know! But knowing Adrien… it could've been an overly friendly gesture…" Marinette frowned. Alya's smile faltered.

"Are you stupid?" Alya exclaimed, crossing her arms. Marinette frowned and rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, you know Adrien. It's always been in his nature to be too kind sometimes… Growing up secluded, he probably doesn't know he's leading me on or crossing the line. And you know he values friendship. I mean, he's friends with Chloé Bourgeois of all people!" Marinette said sadly. She looked over at Alya who looked like she didn't believe a word she just said.

"That time you danced?" Alya asked. Marinette blushed, remember that moment, her heart fluttering.

"He wouldn't if you hadn't pushed me…" Marinette replied. Alya eyes rolled.

"Girl, sometimes he needs the push! He could've told you off or left you alone," Alya retorted. Marinette's heart hurt. She wanted to believe it was just that, but something felt off. From the outside eye, it seemed if Adrien truly had his heart set on her, but it didn't to Marinette, she overheard him too many times telling other people that she was "just a friend" him.

Marinette didn't feel like arguing with Alya so she just nodded and began headed towards the exit. Alya was right in some aspects though, she was pathetic, crushing after some guy for three years, unable to speak or act properly around him or ask him out or at least tell him how she feels. Alya patted her on the back.

"It's going to be okay, girl. What's the worst that could happen? If he's as nice as you say he is and for how long I've known him, I know this won't ruin your friendship with him. He cares for you too much, and hey, even if he doesn't reciprocate, it may his open his eyes some to see you in a different light. Marinette, your so kind, so sweet, so talented and creative, just the most gentlest spirit one could know, and you're as cute as a button! If he says 'no' it's his loss! But, you'll never know if you don't try," Alya said. Marinette felt herself about to cry. She threw her arms around Alya.

"Thank you," She said, a couple tears slipping out of her eyes. Alya pulled her in tighter.

"Of course, Mari. That's what friends are for, and you're my best friend, you deserve only the best," Alya smiled. Marinette returned the smile and the both went their separate ways. Marinette's brain jumbled and confused, she headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

_KatThings: No. No. No. No? Wait, no, you're right, YES! (I'm sorry, thanks for your comment!)_

 _Boun1yHun1er: That's right, Marinette, don't be a dummy, there's no way Adrien could be friends with that disaster. Adrien probably had to sign a contract with Chloe, y'know for "safety" purposes, then again… Adrien does kinda stand by Chloe in the show, even though she's done some really fucked up shit, and then gets upset with Marinette when she retaliates, even though Chloe deserves the treatment she gets. It's almost like Snape, of all the shit he's done, people forgive him too quickly all because he did one nice thing. Chloe hasn't even really done anything nice! She's changed very, very, very, very (not really) slightly, she'll do one thing that a decent person would do normally and then everyone is on her side, even though she reverts back to her original way the very next second. Rant over, just slightly heated smh._

 _ChristiRose13: Thank you so much, I laughed at that part a bunch as well. I hope I don't disappoint!_

It was Friday and Marinette was checking herself out in the mirror one more time. To make sure her t-shirt and skirt combo looked alright, to make sure there wasn't a single fly away hair, to make sure her makeup was perfect. Alya and her and planned a group outing with them and Nino and Adrien. It was going to be dinner, the annual fall festival with a firework viewing, and then finishing out the night with a ferris wheel ride. And also a confession to Adrien. Tonight or never. Alya made sure that Marinette had no choice, cause she knew that Alya had photo's of the Adrien shrine on her phone. Marinette gave herself a nod of approval and headed out.

"Hey, girl-" Alya stopped in her tracks as she headed over towards Marinette, "holy cow! Girl, you look banging!" Alya stepped back and watched Marinette twirl. She was wearing a white blouse, a black cardigan, a tasteful red ankle length skirt with black bordering it, and black converse.

"I tried to go classy, chic," Marinette said, looking down at her outfit and pulling at her skirt slightly.

"Girl, you nailed it!" Alya exclaimed, she twirled herself, "I went for more of a comfortable pumpkin," she giggled. She wore a jean jacket, with a orange creamsicle, knee-length dress, black tights, and her usual sneakers. For how weird it sounded in her head, Marinette thought she looked amazing.

"You look amazing, Alya," Marinette said, pulling her into a hug.

"You really think I look okay?" Marinette asked. Alya rolled her eyes and smack her slightly on the shoulder.

"Girl, if Adrien isn't knocked out by how good you look, then he'd be the dumbest person on the planet," Alya chuckled.

"Who's the dumbest person on the planet?" Marinette saw Adrien walk up behind Alya. Alya jumped slightly and then smiled devilishly.

"Oh, nothing, we were just talking about Marinette's outfit. Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Alya asked innocently. Marinette felt her heart jump up into her throat and even Adrien got a little red. He looked Marinette from head-to-toe and nodded.

"She does," he smiled, he was about to say something else, but he was cut off by Nino ringing his arm around Adrien's neck.

"But, not as gorgeous as I!" He exclaimed.

"But, of course, Nino! How could I forget? May I?" Adrien joked, holding his arm out for him to take.

"I supposed," Nino looped his arm through Adrien's and they began walking in the direction of the restaurant. Alya and Marinette stared at each other and then began giggling.

"I guess boy will be boys," Marinette rolled her eyes, "may I?" She winked, extending her arm out to Alya.

"But, of course, my lady," she teased and they too headed for the restaurant.

000000

Dinner was pretty uneventful, they ate and gossiped about the teachers, how much homework they had, different events that were coming up on certain dates, they dabbled a little bit on Ladybug and Chat Noir, they talked about Christmas and what they were going to be for Halloween. Marinette remained mostly quiet, her thoughts were thinking about the question, her mind preparing her for the different scenarios that could play out. They went to the fall festival which was pretty cool, they ate caramel apples and play various games, they looked at the cool trinkets that was being sold, and went to watch the ending of the festival by watching the fireworks while riding the ferris wheel.

"Alya and I are going to be in our own cab," Nino announced, "will you two be okay without us watching over you?" Alya snorted.

"As if, babe! I'll have you know that Marinette and I are here to keep you two under control," Alya commented. Adrien didn't have a chance to retort before Nino was dragged by Alya into the next available car. "You two do behave, though!" Alya called before the car door closed.

Marinette felt her stomach sink a little, she turned to look at Adrien who was busy looking at different, various things. She felt like it was on purpose he wasn't also looking at her.

"Ah, well," Marinette spoke up as the next car door opened up for them, "ready?" She asked, not sure if it was for Adrien or her.

"Yep!" He smiled, still not looking at her as they entered the car. They sat opposite of each other. Both looking away from each other and gazing out their respective windows as the wheel started to move.

They were quiet, not a sound was heard until the first firework was shot off. Marinette jumped out of her seat a moved to the bigger window, watching the show burst in front of her eyes. Adrien also stood next to her, he leaned forward next to her face watched the fireworks, his hand resting next hers on the railing.

"Adrien," Marinette turned towards him, her body only a couple inches away from his. She felt her heart pounding throughout her body, "I like you, a lot! And-and, I didn't wanna say anything till now, but I couldn't go another day without you knowing. You're kind, sweet, handsome, a good person to lean on and you're you… agh!" She spoke so quick and finished it by covering her face with her hands and running to the opposite side of car, squatting into a ball.

"Marinette…" Adrien spoke softly. Marinette squeezed her hands over her ears and whimpered slightly. "Marinette, hey…" Adrien said softly, crotching in front of her, pulling her hands away from her ears.

"Do I at least get to say something?" He asked. Marinette looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment. He laughed and placed his hands around the back of Marinette's neck, he fell silent for a moment. "Marinette, I was hoping I'd beat you to confessing tonight, but once again you've bested me. I was too afraid…" Adrien admitted.

Marinette's eyes widened. Why would he be scared?

"I-I, uh, why would you be scared?" Marinette stuttered.

"Are you kidding me? Marinette, you're amazing! You're wicked talented, kind, helpful, always there for me an-and, uh, really cute," Adrien turned away from her. He stood and lended her a hand to help her to her feet. Marinette felt her cheeks heat up, as did Adrien's. Adrien took her hands in hers and pulled her into a hug.

And thus, something beautiful sparked.

000000

I'm so sorry for the short ass chapter. I've rewritten this chapter like five different times. This is the first fanfiction I don't have a direction for, so I'm sorry. I hope y'all enjoy cause I have no idea what I'm doing….


	3. Chapter 3

_ChristiRose13: Thank you so much for the comment and kind words! I hope I don't let you down…!_

 _lonelybutterfly95: Thank you for your comment! I hope you continue to enjoy!_

 _Boun1yHun1er: Thank you for commenting! I will try too haha!_

Marinette was on a high for the next week, she woke up the next morning after confessing her feelings to Adrien and began pinching herself to make sure it wasn't a dream. In fact, she almost died from a heart attack when Adrien sent her a good morning text with a heart. She fumbled and stared at her phone for at least forty-five minutes.

"Aren't you going to text him back?" Tikki asked, who was getting impatient.

"Y-yes! It's just, I don't know what to type!" Marinette squealed. She typed a couple messages, some way too long to reply with, some were off the topic of "good morning". Tikki shook her head and sighed.

"Maybe you should start with a good morning back to him? Ask him if he slept well or something," Tikki suggested, heading over to the cookie jar that sat on Marinette's desk.

"Good idea," Marinette felt like an idiot, it was so simple, why was she overthinking this.

[Marinette: Good morning to you as well! Did you sleep well last night? ( ´ ∀ ` )ﾉ]

[Adrien: For the most part, did you?]

[Marinette: Yeah, can't tell if I'm still sleeping and dreaming or not…]

[Adrien: Why is that?]

[Marinette: Because you're so dreamy]

Marinette hit send before she had a chance to register what she had typed. She did her usual comical scream and threw her phone across the room. She leaped off her bed and started pacing her room, biting her fingernails.

"Oh, this is bad, this is really bad! He probably thinks I'm a creep or something! He's gonna wanna break up with me and we aren't even dating! Oh, what am I going to do? What am I going to do?!" Marinette exclaimed, raking her fingers through her hair and grabbing fistfuls of it.

"Marinette," Tikki said, wiping the cookie crumbs from her chin. Marinette kept pacing and rambling. "Marinette!" Tikki shouted. Marinette stopped and looked at her Kwami.

"Shouldn't you read the text before you start assuming things? Besides, you've acted like this with him before…" Tikki reminded her.

"So?" Marinette asked panicked.

"So, he said that he'd liked you too even though he knows you act like this sometimes!" Tikki said, flying to her shoulder and hugging her neck. Marinette couldn't help but feel reassured.

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said, her voice still quaking a little. She collected her phone and saw a couple messages from Adrien. She hesitantly opened her phone and read them.

[Adrien: I know, right? Haha]

[Adrien: I'm sorry that was conceited of me…]

[Adrien: Marinette?]

[Adrien: Marinette?]

Marinette quickly typed out a message.

[Marinette: I'm here! Sorry, I had to do something… Σ(°△°|||)]

Adrien replied within a couple of seconds.

[Adrien: Right, you threw your phone across the room out of embarrassment, didn't you?]

Marinette gritted her teeth slightly.

"Damn, this boy is good," she muttered to herself. She typed out a message.

[Marinette: You got me this time (_)]

[Adrien: LOL, okay, as much as I'd like to keep talking to you, I've got fencing this morning… I'm thinking we should get together… Today. Maybe at 4 or 5?]

Marinette dropped her phone. Tikki looked up at her again with a slightly irritated look.

"What embarrassing thing did you say to him this time?" Tikki asked. Marinette gasped slightly and tried to speak but nothing came out. She gasped slightly.

"Ad-Adrien," she hyperventilated, "Adrien just asked me out," Marinette started shaking again. Tikki rolled her eyes.

"Duh, Marinette, he's your boyfriend, of course, he'd wanna go out with you to hang out or, y'know, go on a date," Tikki looked over at her. Marinette went rigid on 'date' and then fell over. Tikki chuckled to herself.

"Marinette," Tikki said after a couple of minutes of Marinette laying face planted on the floor, "you know it's rude to keep a person waiting," Marinette shot up, her eyes wide open like she hadn't blinked that entire time.

"You're right, Tikki! Why are you always right?" Marinette asked, spastically grabbing her phone and typing something out, before she stopped and looked at Tikki. "What do I say to him?"

"How about a 'yes' for starters, if you want to go out with him tonight?" Tikki suggested.

[Marinette: Sounds good!]

"And then ask him what he had in mind, so you don't show up in a dress to go hiking," Tikki said, looking at herself in the mirror on Marinette's desk.

[Marinette: What'd you have in mind?]

[Adrien: I'm thinking maybe dinner and catching that new movie or something more productive, like a walk in a park? The weather's perfect for that kind of thing.]

Marinette weighed her options, the movie route sounded more appealing, so she could at least dress up and possibly hold hands with Adrien in the theater, but the Adrien had a good point, going for a walk in October did sound pretty great, but there was a chance she'd get all sweaty and trip over everything. Not cute, especially for a first date.

[Marinette: Those both sound great, which one do you want to do more?]

[Adrien: I know, right? I can't decide… What do you want to do?]

[Marinette: Gee, I really don't know, maybe you should pick since it was your idea to go out? (~人^)]

[Adrien: Alright, you got me haha... how about the walk? We could do a picnic as well?]

[Marinette: Sounds good, I'll see you at six! ❤ (ɔˆз(ˆ⌣ˆc)]

Marinette worried about sending the emoji, her finger hovering over the send button. She had little time to react when Tikki swiftly flew over and pressed the send button. Marinette gasped at looked over at her.

"What've you done?!" She exclaimed. Tikki bopped her nose.

"Marinette, remember what I told you! You guys are dating! That type of behavior is encouraged!" Tikki smiled at her.

"You're right," Marinette sighed, "of course, you're right…" Marinette sighed, flopping on her bed.

"Marinette, you need to calm down, it's not the end of the world if you make a mistake. You're human! It's bound to happen at some point," Tikki said, laying next to Marinette.

"I know, I know… It's just… This is Adrien we're talking about. I've been pining after him from day one that I met him. It's just weird to think that he's actually mine now… You know?" Marinette asked.

Tikki looked at Marinette, and it reminded her of Plagg, how he used to act before they were together. Always worrying he would destroy the only thing he thought he could protect. Tikki nodded to Marinette's question.

"I do, Marinette, I do… and that's why I'm here to tell you: you have nothing to worry about. Just be yourself!" Tikki gave her a fake smile, but deep down she was longing to see Plagg.

Marinette smiled back at her and hugged her Kwami.

0000000

Marinette stood on the curb of their meeting spot exactly fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet up with each other. She was worried, as most girls would be for a date. It wasn't her first, well, to her it probably was, but she'd been taken out on a couple dates with one her classmate's brothers unbeknownst to her that it was supposed to be a date. Marinette kept checking her phone for a text from Adrien if he'd canceled on her or not, and not-so-subtly checking herself out in the reflection of shop windows. Making sure her hair was decent looking, that her makeup hadn't smudged from how much she was sweating, and making sure she hadn't overdressed for their little excursion.

The sun was about halfway set, the weather slowly becoming cooler with each inch the sun dropped. For it being fall, Marinette was surprised that the sun was still even out. Marinette waited a couple more minutes before checking her phone one last time.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, his head peeking out from behind her shoulder. She gasped and threw her phone a couple of feet into the air. She looked up and tried to get it before it hit the ground, but saw that Adrien had already plucked it out of the air.

"Adrien! You scared me!" She laughed nervously. Adrien chuckled, but you could see on his face that he felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Mari… Here…" Adrien handed her her phone and he rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

"It's okay, you should probably wear a bell though," Marinette joked, gesturing Adrien's neck, "like Chat Noir!" She remembered, giggling as she remembers the pretty useless bell he always wears. Adrien chuckled nervously.

"Maybe I could borrow it from him once in a while," Adrien joked. Marinette nodded and then extended her elbow out to him.

"Shall we?" She gestured her head in the direction of the park across the street.

"Of course, m'l-Marinette!" Adrien chuckled nervously again and, instead of talking her arm, grabbed her hand and held it, and began walking/dragging her to the park.

0000000

Tune in next time on Dragon Ball- wait wrong story… Guess Adrien's not the only one who's having slip up's today… (i'm sorry lol) Thank you for everyone who's liked favorited and commented and continues to read this story! I lurve ya.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chxrlotteeverdeen: LOL, you're welcome!_

 _Boun1yHun1er: hehe, maybe just a little bit ;)_

The particular park they were visiting was quite large. It engulfed the majority of central Paris and circled around the Eiffel Tower. Marinette, as she expected, kept slipping and tripping on everything, from her ankles to nothing but thin air. Adrien held her hand through it all. He didn't complain or even scoff. He would simply help Marinette back to her feet and continue to walk. She didn't talk much, Adrien did most of the talking, from talking about the weather to asking Marinette how she was feeling. Mostly small talk. Marinette tried to keep up with a conversation, but she couldn't, every time she spoke, her words were all jumbled and her voice sounded like she was severely dehydrated. She stopped walking eventually and just stood there. Adrien turned and looked at Marinette.

"Marinette?" He asked, walking up to her.

She felt angry with herself. Angry that she couldn't talk to him properly, angry that she kept tripping over nothing, angry that after all this time, she couldn't do anything with Adrien without acting like a huge moron. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from crying. She wiped her eyes and planted her gaze on the ground.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked again. Marinette gritted her teeth and looked up at Adrien, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Sorry! I thought I saw something on the ground!" She chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of head. Adrien looked at the ground near her feet and saw that there was obviously nothing there. He eyeballed Marinette, who quickly grabbed his hand and continued walking, except Adrien kept his feet firmly planted on the ground. Marinette didn't expect this and was holding his hand rather tight, so when he didn't budge, the shock from his sedentary state cause Marinette to slip backwards. Adrien rushed forward and caught Marinette under her armpits before she hit the ground. That was the final straw for Marinette. She burst out into tears as soon as she was standing upright again. Adrien stood there in shock.

Marinette hid her face out of embarrassment and continued to sob.

"I-I'm so sor-sorry!" She hiccuped, "I-I'm su-such an emb-embarrassment! An-and, just a-a huge moroN! I-I k-keep tripping over ev-everything an-and I-I can't even kee-keep a conver-conversation wit-with you," She continued to cry, rubbing her eyes and trying to rid her face of the snot that was leaking out of nose. Adrien stood there, before he started laughing. This took Marinette by surprise, she stopped crying and looked at Adrien who was still laughing, but fishing something out of his pocket: a handkerchief.

"Oh, Marinette," he said, a smile still on his face as he moved her hands away from her face and began dabbing her face with the handkerchief, then handing it to her so she could blow her nose.

After she cleaned herself off, she tucked the handkerchief away and looked at Adrien who quickly engulfed her in a hug, resting his head on top of hers. She stood there in shock, her arms firmly planted to her sides.

"You have nothing to fear, Marinette," Adrien said, pulling away from her after a while, gazing into her eyes, "you aren't an embarrassment, and I'm sorry for laughing earlier…" he said, getting serious, "if I'm taking things too fast for you or doing something you don't like, just tell me…" Adrien stated. Marinette stood there for a couple seconds before she started shaking her head.

"No, no! It's not that! It's just, I'm pathetic, Adrien. I finally got the courage to ask you out after three years of some pretty hardcore crushing, if I do say so myself, and now that I'm going out with you, I feel as if nothing has changed! I still can't talk to you properly or even act normal!" Marinette ranted. Adrien then gave her a questioning look. "What?" Marinette asked cautiously.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, you got out an entire statement and then some to me without stuttering," he winked at her. Her ankles to turned to rubber and she slipped again. Adrien just laughed and helped her back up.

"I feel as if I understand, Marinette," Adrien said as he steadied her, "and to that I will say, you can trust me Marinette. I wasn't bribed, tricked, or forced into going out with you. I know how you act, and I like you for you. I wouldn't change a single thing about you," Adrien smiled. Marinette felt herself swallow hard. "Shall we?" Adrien extended his hand. Marinette smiled and took it.

They were able to keep a conversation about cheese going after that.

After a couple hours of walking around and the sun fully set, they decided to set up their picnic at a table in the park. Millions of lights glowing and shining all around them. Plenty of other couples had the same idea of coming out that night to walk around and enjoy the evening weather.

"I brought sandwiches!" Marinette said, pulling out a couple wrapped sandwiches and water bottles from her purse.

"Very k-" Adrien was cut off by someone screaming. Marinette and Adrien both jerked their head in the direction of a screaming lady running out of an alley, a giant knight, the size of a mansion, following behind her. He wielded a giant wrecking ball weapon, the size of a tank, in one hand and an equally large shield in the other. He was smashing through buildings and anything that got in his way.

Everyone was sent into a frenzy and began running in every direction. People were piling into cars, nearby alleys and anywhere that was away from the knight. Adrien immediately leapt over the table after observing the chaos around them, he scooped Marinette into his arms and began running. Marinette had little time to react. She was able to grab her purse before they took off though, she opened it up to see a frightened Tikki inside. Adrien had his gaze planted at anywhere that would be safe.

Adrien ran down an alley and dropped Marinette next to a dumpster. It was a think alleyway, plenty of fire escapes and things to hide under.

"I hate to do this to you, Marinette, but if he comes over in this direction, hide in here, or somewhere! Just… just stay safe!" Adrien exclaimed, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before bolting out of the alley. Marinette jumped to her feet and chased after him, but by the time she turned the corner, Adrien was already gone. She began to panic, where did he go?! He was gonna get himself killed! Marinette frantically checked close areas where he could've hidden himself, tears springing to her eyes when she couldn't find him.

"Adr-" Marinette was about to call out, but Tikki quickly covered her mouth. Marinette was about to swish her away, when Tikki pointed in a direction behind Marinette. Marinette slowly turned her head and saw the knight standing a couple hundred feet away from her. It was looking directly at her. Marinette made no sudden moves, nor did the knight. It took it a couple seconds before it rushed her head on. She ran back in the direction of the alley, back to the dumpster.

"Tikki, spots-" Marinette was cut off by a sudden crack and half the building crumbling to bits around her. She quickly crawled under the dumpster, her heart racing and her hands shaking.

"Tik-Tikki, spots-spots on!" She cried. Tikki circled into her miraculous and Ladybug emerged from under the dumpster. She checked her surrounding and saw the knight swinging his wrecking ball in her direction. Her reflexes were slowed from her previous scare, that she didn't realize the wrecking ball heading in her direction. It ended up nailing her almost straight on. She was thrown across the park through the wall of a building on the other side. Thankfully the building was empty. It appeared to be a empty office building. Lady sat up slightly and fell back over, curling herself into a fetal position. She gasped and clawed at her chest. It felt like her rib cage had collapsed in on itself and that all the air in her body had been suctioned instantly.

"Tik-Tikki! I-I can't, I can't breathe!" Ladybug gasped, convulsing on the ground.

 _Gimme a sec, Marinette!_ Ladybug felt the pressure and pain be relieved slight a second later. She stood and clenched her chest, a slight tingling being sent through her body. She gave her yo-yo a couple of swings for warm-up. She walked over to the newly formed hole in the wall and saw her threat making her way over to the building. She gave him a good look up and down and saw that what the threat made in strength, he lacked in speed. She leapt from the building and made her way across the park.

"You're knight in shining armor has arrived!" Ladybug turned her head and saw Chat Noir swinging his tail in one hand and leaning up against his pole. She felt a sigh of relief escape her. "Something wrong m'lady?" He asked concerned. Ladybug shook her head.

"No, uh… just-" She turned and looked at the quite impressive hole she'd left in the building. Chat Noir followed her gaze, his eyes widened slightly.

"D-did he do that to you?" Chat Noir asked. Ladybug shook her head again.

"Now's not the time, Chat!" Ladybug gestured her head over at the approaching threat. "He's strong, but slow!" Ladybug swung off the building at the threat. She eyeballed the enemy, he's apparent weak point and anywhere the akuma could possibly be. Ladybug landed on the ground and charge her much larger opponent. She threw her yo-yo around a old tree, circled around the knights legs, stopped, and pulled with all her strength. The knight easily pulled her forward.

"Lucky charm!" Ladybug screamed. A drum of baby oil landed in her hands. She used her luck vision and the drum lit up, the ground underneath the knight lit up, her yo-yo and Chat Noir's rod lit up.

"Kitty!" She screamed, using all her strength to pull the foe back. Her rib cage on fire from her breathing so hard. "Kitty, go around and lock his knee plate with your rod!" She turned her see Chat Noir jumping towards the foe with his rod, ready to attack. The knight quickly countered the cat and slammed his shield into Chat, sending him flying across the park.

"Chat!" Ladybug cried. Chat swiftly got up and head over to Ladybug.

"You said something?" Chat asked. Ladybug just looked at him in disbelief.

"Take your rod and shove it through the back of the knee piece!" Ladybug yelled, still trying to hold back the knight, who was slowly getting himself more and more tangled in Ladybug's yo-yo. Chat Noir nodded and jumped away. Ladybug kicked over the drum of oil, the contents spilling out under the knight. Chat Noir shoved his rod through the back plate, the knight's leg stuck in place, it turned, slipped on the oil, and began to fall over. In Ladybug's direction. She tried to collect her yo-yo before he fell on her. It slipped back into place just in time, but she was grabbed quickly and tossed to the side.

"Are you crazy?! You could've gotten squished!" Chat Noir exclaimed, panting.

"I was doing just fine!" Ladybug fell quiet, "thank you, though…" She walked over to her squirming foe.

"You think he'll be able to get back up?" Chat asked. Ladybug shook her head.

"Nah, the rod is stuck and he keeps slipping on the oil…" Ladybug sighed, "help me find the akum-" she stopped at looked at Chat who was staring at the alley where she transformed in shock.

"Mar-Marinette," he choked. He slowly walked over to the wreck site before sprinting over. He climbed on top of the rubble, where the dumpster used to be, and began digging and moving rocks. "Marinette! Marinette!" He cried, clawing and grabbing at anything his claws could touch.

"Cata-" He began.

"No!" Ladybug yelled. Chat looked over at her in distraught. "Mari-Marinette is fine!" she panted, her lungs burning. "I swear, I saw her looking for somebody and got her out and hid her somewhere else!" Ladybug stated. Chat slumped down on top of the rocks, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Go-good… Adrien Agreste… He, uh, told me to keep her safe…" Chat said. Ladybug nodded and headed back to the struggling knight.

They ended up finding the akuma on the shield, it was a large ruby. The victim was a historian who believed the ruby came from the knights of the crusade, but it was rejected by the press. Ladybug casted her spell and Paris returned back to normal. People slowly came back out onto the streets and soon it was buzzing again.

"I feel these Akuma's are coming from even smaller, less trivial things nowadays…" Chat sighed, Ladybug nodded and held up her fist.

"Pound it!" They chanted in unison, as Chat's fist came into contact with her's.

Marinette de-transformed behind the dumpster she transformed at and she slowly made her way out of the small alleyway. She was met with somebody crashing into her and pulling her into an embrace. It was Adrien.

"Marinette!" He sounded panicked, "I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you like that again! I should've stayed with you! You c-" Marinette put her finger over his lips.

"Adrien, I'm fine," she smiled and hugged him. He firmly wrapped his arms around her.

0000000

Wild ride, writing the akuma fight was a little challenging…. Haha, hope you guys enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

To Boun1yHun1er, thanks fam, you the real MVP :)

 **000000**

Quick Nino and Alya update:

Alya and Nino spent a less eventful night than Marinette and Adrien. Instead of getting thrown through buildings and running for their lives, they were snuggled on the couch, watching rom-coms, and eating popcorn.

And now, back to your regularly scheduled program:

Adrien walked Marinette back to her place, just in case. They both had one arm wrapped around each other, their shoulders touching, and their walking pattern in sync. Adrien had felt horrible that he left Marinette, but he couldn't have protected her in his civilian form… though, he couldn't even keep her protect her as Chat Noir… Ladybug had saved her. He was thankful for his partner but felt jealous and upset with himself.

"What a wild night, huh?" Marinette smiled, elbowing him in the side. Adrien chuckled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah it was," he stopped and paused, "Marinette… I'm-I'm sorry for leaving you behind. In that alley. I swear I wasn't trying to leave you behind to save myself or anything! I don't know what I'd do if you'd actually gotten hurt! I just- I was- I'm so sorry…" Adrien sound as dejected as he looked. Marinette didn't wait for a heartbeat to cure him of his blues. She grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his face to her lips. She kissed his cheek and then pulled him so he was looking at her directly in the eyes.

"It's okay, Adrien. I understand what you did and I'm thankful for you thinking about me like that… though… I do have to ask. Where did you run off to? I was worried sick!" Marinette asked. Adrien frowned even more.

"I was-I was…" Adrien looked at Marinette, whose concerned gaze deepened and increased even more, "I was trying to get Chat Noir's attention, to get you out of there as soon as possible… By the time I had gotten his attention… Ladybug needed help…" Adrien looked at her, hoping his lie had worked. Marinette had a soft blush on her face.

"That's very kind of you, Adrien," she smiled, but then got a mischievous look on her face and then flicked his forehead, he recoiled in pain and gave her a confused look, "but don't just leave like that again! What if you had gotten hurt?"

Adrien had a sad look on his face as he rubbed the spot on his forehead. Marinette smiled and rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand, cupping his head when her hand reached behind his ear, she crept up on her tiptoes and close in on Adrien, who lean in as well.

"Marinette?" Marinette's head shot in the direction of the voice. Her mother stood in the doorway of the bakery. A single light illuminating her face. Marinette's face burst into red.

"Uh, hi-hiya mom! What-what're you doing out here?" Marinette shot away from Adrien's face and stood awkwardly next to him.

"I heard a commotion," her mother said tiredly. Marinette felt bad.

"I'm sorry, did we wake you?" Marinette asked. Sabine shrugged.

"Yes and no, your father and I were about to head to bed after watching the- oh heavens! Marinette! Adrien! Are you alright!? That Akuma was in the park you guys were in!" Sabine rushed out of the house, checking them both up and down.

Adrien had to admit, while it felt weird having someone he somewhat knew check him out, it was a nice feeling to have a motherly bond with somebody. Don't get him wrong, he'd met Sabine a couple of times, but nothing to warrant her caring about him.

"We're fine, mom, really," Marinette grabbed her mother's frantic hands. Sabine had tears in her eyes and was panting slightly.

"Ok-okay," she sniffled. Marinette pulled her into a hug and patted her back. "I'm sorry, I just, when I saw the Akuma attack… and you didn't pick up your phone!" Sabine cried. Marinette felt guilty.

"I'm really sorry, mom… I'm okay, I promise," Mariette turned and looked at Adrien. She stepped to his side, "we're okay," she said, grabbing his hand and smiling at him. Sabine gasped and squealed slightly.

"Oh, my good heavens! Finally!" Sabine rushed over to them both and pulled them into a hug, "It's about you asked her out, mister! Let me tell you she's a really good catch!" Sabine stated, waving her finger in his face. Adrien immediately felt embarrassed and slightly humiliated.

"I-I, uh…" Adrien was at a lost for words, probably the first time Marinette had seriously seen him confused.

"I'm just teasing you!" Sabine joked. She did turn to him and whisper, "seriously, she is though" she winked at him.

"Yes," was all Adrien said, "yes, she is," Marinette blushed and looked away from him.

"Well, I'll let you guys get back to it, don't stay out too long," Sabine turned away, "Adrien," she turned back, "do you need anything? Do want to come in for a bit? Do I need to call someone to get you?" Sabine asked. A warm feeling filled Adrien's heart, but also cause it to wrench.

So that's what it's like to have a mother…

"No, thank you though, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Adrien smiled at her.

"Please, she said, call me Sabine," She smiled and headed inside.

Marinette turned to look at Adrien who was still looking at Sabine, a small smile on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in? Or have someone come and get you? It is pretty late…" Marinette said. Adrien had that same mischievous Marinette had not too long ago.

"Are you suggesting I stay the night?" He teased. Marinette's head exploded.

"NO! NO, no, no, no!" Marinette said, backing away, "I mean, not that I wouldn't want you to stay or anything, but I don't want you to get the wrong idea that I don't like you, I do, but it's so soon and I'm not ready, I'm still pure, and omigosh I'm rambling now and saying weird stuff, please don't hate me!" Marinette put her hands together, clenched her eyes shut, and bowed to him.

Adrien stood there for a second before he burst out into laughter. Marinette slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Adrien who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Oh, Marinette," he said, chuckling. "No, thank you for the offer, but I do need to be getting home," he said.

"Oh-oh, okay, goodnight," She said, pulling him into a hug, her arms wrapping around his middle. He hugged her back, said his goodbyes, and began heading away. Marinette watched him leave, he got a couple of blocks away before Marinette bit her lower lip and began weighing her options.

"It's now or never, Marinette, go after him!" Tikki whisper shouted from her purse. Marinette tried to call out and chase after him, but both her mouth and feet were glued in place.

"Come on, girl, come on! You've got this! You've got this!" Marinette told herself. She gathered all the courage she had and chased after him.

"Adrien! Adrien!" She called after him. He turned and was met with Marinette crashing into him. He nearly fell backward, but balanced himself.

"Marinette?" He asked, rubbing his chest. She looked up at him and rubbed her head. She breathed in three times, grabbed a handful of his shirt in her hands, and pulled his lips onto hers. Marinette had her eyes closed, her hands trembling, and her lips firmly pressed against his.

After a couple of seconds, she opened her eyes and pulled away. It was like kissing a board. Adrien stood there, eyes wide open, and all his limbs stiff. Marinette's heart stopped and she felt sweat form on her brow line.

"I-I, I-I'm sorry! I should've asked first, oh god, I-" Adrien grabbed the sides of her face and pulled her in and slightly up for another kiss. He placed a couple quick kissed on her lips before deepening it. Marinette struggled to keep up, but, damn, she had to admit, he tasted pretty good. She wanted to go further, to be able to become more intimate with him, to be able to rake her hands through his hair or to be able to press her body closer to his, but, alas, she didn't want to rush things. In fact, it was quite risky for her to even initiate a kiss on the first date, but she didn't care. Logic like that never served her well in life.

They pulled away, both flushed and slightly breathless.

"Wow," Adrien said wide-eyed and staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, wow..." Marinette said, also staring off into another dimension. They both turned to look at each other and laughed.

"Goodnight, Mari," Adrien smiled and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Adrien…" Marinette said smitten, the words melting out of her mouth. She watched him walk away in a trance.

"Hate to see him go, love to watch him leave…" Marinette gazed down to her purse and gave Tikki a wink, who rolled her eyes and snickered. They both headed inside and ended the even with squealing to each other about how they couldn't believe that that had just happened.

000000

Adrien hummed to himself as he headed home. The thought of transforming into Chat Noir to quicken the process sounded appealing, but he liked the weather and it gave him an outlet to think about the previous events with Marinette more closely. He couldn't believe it, if you asked him a couple years ago if he'd be doing that with Marinette, he would've laughed and said that she was "just a friend", but if he knew he'd feel this way with Marinette, he would've dated her a lot sooner.

Adrien stopped at a crosswalk and gazed up at the moon, for no apparent reason, mostly to cherish the last dwelling tingles on his lips from Marinette.

"It won't last," Adrien heard from behind him. Adrien jerked his head in the direction of the voice and saw a dark figure hidden from the light.

"Kagami…" Adrien groaned and was proven correct when she stepped into the light. Her longer navy blue hair wrapped in a loose messy bun and her pale skin glowing under the moonlight.

"Adrien," she said crossing her arms and leaning to the side.

"I see you've resorted to following me now?" Adrien asked. Kagami feigned a shocked look and placed her hand over her heart.

"Not acting very gentleman like tonight, did she suck the kindness out?" Kagami asked offhandedly. Adrien felt his blood spike a little, but remain neutral.

"What do you want, Kagami?" Adrien asked, gritting his teeth slightly. She smiled slightly, though, instead of giving off a warm look, she looked rather wicked.

"I thought it was obvious, I want you," she said, walking closer to him. Adrien took a step back. "But, if my eyes deceived me early, it seems your leading on a different sheep," Kagami sighed and took out her phone.

"Marinette? I am not leading her on. This may come as a surprise, but I actually like her," Adrien stated.

"My, my, this is a surprise, not because you said you liked her, but because that's exactly what you told everyone else when you were leading me on? What is it? The navy blue hair and penchant for red?" Kagami frowned.

"That's not the case-" she cut Adrien off.

"Oh, I'm sure it is, that's all you ever describe the girl of your dreams to be, unable to move on. Navy hair, striking eyes, killer in red, and adorable pigtails…" Kagami said it as if she were disgusted. "You make me sick, Adrien, to lead that poor, naive girl on".

"That's not it, Kagami! Unbeknownst to you, I have moved on. At least she treats me with respect, she doesn't see me as just money. Paint me as the villain all you want. Marinette is one hundred times more a woman than you," Adrien spat. Kagami actually looked shocked this time.

"Ouch, kitty's got claws," Kagami frowned, "we'll see how this stint goes with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste. I already know how it'll end. Marinette in tears and you crawling back to Ladybug, just like you always do," Kagami turned away and disappeared into the darkness.

Adrien stood on the corner, his heart racing and his mind muddled.

"You're not actually leading Marinette on, are you? I mean, I know Kagami was toxic, but still-"

"Of course not, Plagg," Adrien frowned, "I've given up on Ladybug. Marinette is different, she was there for me the whole time, when I need her most and when I didn't," Adrien fumed. Plagg hid back in Adrien's pocket and didn't say another word.

000000

Drama, drama, drama...


End file.
